Sens Unique
by SSaya
Summary: Il avait toujours agi à sens unique, il aidait les autres sans demander d'aide en retour, jamais. Mais aujourd'hui ça allait changer, et dans cette ville, il prendrait son bonheur aussi en compte, avant que la mort ne vienne le faucher. Forks, attention!
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, je suis nouvelle sur le site et je vous présente ma première fanfiction, n'ayez pas peur de me dire ce que vous aimez ou contraire que vous n'aimez pas, ça me poussera à m'améliorer, bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 1: **Révélations...

Le bus s'arrêta à l'arrêt, laissant descendre l'adolescent qui traversa la rue sans même regarder, traînant sa grosse valise derrière lui. Le chauffeur lui jeta un regard inquiet, des vêtements trop larges et usés, une corpulencece assez chétive, et des yeux éteints, pauvre gosse. Sans plus s'attarder, il redémarra et continua son trajet, au soir, il l'aurait déjà oublié…

L'adolescent, quant à lui, marchait à pas lent en direction de Privet Drive, la maison de sa tante. L'année scolaire venait de se terminer et personne n'était venu le chercher à la gare, il s'était donc résigné à prendre le bus, espérant rentrer avant que la nuit n'envahisse totalement le ciel.

Enfin, il arriva à la maison blanchâtre, l'absence de la voiture de son oncle dans l'allée lui fit plaisir, il n'avait pas envie de le voir si tôt après les cours. Ce fut avec un plaisir évident qu'il posa sa valise au sol, ses bras le tiraillaient et il n'en pouvait plus de la porter. Avec un sourire triste, il la regarda, songeant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il l'emmenait à Poudlard.

Sentant une boule monter dans sa gorge, il seprécipita à la cuisine où il était certain de trouver sa tante en train de cuisiner pour son cousin. Il ne fut pas déçu, sa tante était bel et bien là, mais seule, surla table s'accumulaient des muffins, des brownies, des glaces, les desserts préférés de Dudley et elle continuait à tourner les pages de son livre de recettes, que se passait-il ?

Ce ne fut que quand il s'éclaircit sa gorge que sa tante remarqua sa présence, violemment, elle se retourna les yeux rouges écquarquillés…

-Ha… Harry… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La question de sa tante ne fit que le conforter dans son idée que quelque chose n'allait pas, lentement, il porta sa main à sa poche arrière, là où se trouvait sa baguette.

-L'année est finie, mais comme vous ne veniez pas me chercher à la gare, j'ai pris le bus.

La situation devenait de plus en plus étrange, mais le fait que sa tante l'envoie dans sa chambre porter ses affaires en lui précisant de ne redescendre qu'à l'heure du souper le réconforta étrangement… Tout n'avait pas changé…

Ce ne fut donc qu'au souper qu'il se rendit compte qu'il se trompait, là ou techniquement il aurait du attendre que les trois Dursley finissent leur repas avant de manger, on lui servit une assiette et il eut droit de s'installer en même temps que son oncle et sa tanteà table. Autre faitétrange, Dudley était absent, mais Harry se dit qu'il devait être parti chez un de ses amis.

Le silence dans la cuisine était pesant et ni son oncle ni sa tante ne tenta d'ouvrir la conversation avec l'autre, il se lança alors, se disant qu' il n'avait rien à perdre.

-Tante Pétunia… Je… Je ne souhaite plus aller à mon école, ni chez les gens de là-bas.

Sa tante lâcha brusquement ses couverts, le transperçant de son regard perçant, son oncle, lui, plissa les yeux. Ce fut la voix froide de son oncle qui brisa le silence…

-Ton école de fous, tu ne veux plus y aller dis-tu, et d'où vient donc ce changement soudain de situation ?

Harry baissa la tête, la question qu'il craignait par-dessus tout, les yeux de son oncle et de sa tante se firent plus insistants encore. S'il voulait qu'ils accèdent à sa requête il devrait s'expliquer, de toute manière.

-Ils veulent que je tue l'homme le plus maléfique et dangereux de notre monde… Tous, ils ne souhaitent que ça, et je ne veux pas, ni tuer, ni mourir de sa main…

Au mot mourir, sa tante avait blanchit, son oncle, lui, s'était tendu, mais Harry n'avait rien remarqué, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

Il se revoyait face à Ombrage, lui tenant tête, affirmant que Voldemort était revenu, il se revoyait blessé par les plumes de sang, il repassait dans sa tête le mépris et les moqueries des autres, il redécouvrait les réunions de l'AD et la trahison qui en découla, il revécu la mort de Sirius, son abattement et la révélation de la prophétie, il s'imaginait encore pleurant et baissant les bras avec Hermione et Ron qui lui indiquaient qu'il ne pouvait pas faiblir car il devait rapporter la paix dans le monde magique, il pensait encore à la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Dumbledore et Hagrid, Hagrid qui était contre l'envoyer sur un champ de bataille à son âge et Dumbledore qui disait que c'était son rôle, qu'il était né pour ça.

Il revivait simplement la douleur de voir tout les professeurs le regarder froidement quand il avait déprimé tout ça car il n'avait pas le droit de faiblesse et qu'il devait les sauver. Et il ne voulait pas de cette vie là. Et seule Mme Pince l'avait compris, elle l'avait aidé à remonter à un niveau moldu acceptable selon elle et lui avait soufflé quelques recommandations.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne vit pas sa magie réagir à son besoin de parler, de se confier à quelqu'un et dévoiler toutes ces images à travers un globe translucide, ce qui lui passait par la tête était aussitôt révélé à son oncle et sa tante, bouche bée d'horreur et d'incrédulité.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son oncle frappa la table de son poing qu'il sursauta et perdit sa concentration, aussitôt, sans qu'il ne la voit, la bulle explosa.

-Fais tes affaires, on déménage dès qu'on trouve une maison, j'ai perdu un fils à cause de ma stupidité, je ne compte pas perdre mon filleul, peu importe sa nature…

Perdre un fils? Mais comment? Pourquoi? Qu'est-il arrivé à son cousin?

Pétunia répondit à ses pensées d'une voix faible melée de chagrin et de douleur.

-Dudley est mort, un accident de voiture avec des amis. Il avait bu plus que de raison. Lui et Peter n'ont pas survécu, un autre ami est dans le coma depuis deux mois... On ne savait pas te prévenir à ton école.

Harry blanchit et crut qu'il allait défaillir, son cousin était mort et il l'ignorait. Il ne s'entendaient peut-être pas mais ils avaient vécus ensemble pendant onze ans... Et quelque part, ça le toucha plus que la mort de Sirius, qu'il n'avait fréquenté qu'en de brèves occasions et entouré de monde...

De sa place, l'oncle Vernom avait pris un calepin et avait commencé à écrire tout ce qu'il jugeait utile. Il était directeur d'une entreprise de plus de cinq cent personnes, il n'était pas dit qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas pour protéger les derniers membres de sa famille.

C'est ainsi que s'effectuèrent les premiers changements chez les Dursley depuis la mort de leur fils, ils commençaient lentement à réaliser qu'il ne reviendrait pas mais qu'ils avaient un neveu...

* * *

_Voilà, la suite bientôt, bizoux_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour, je suis heureuse que vous me donniez votre avis, merci beaucoup._

_Pour répondre aux questions, les premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits, quant à uploader, à vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée, je vais essayer de le faire assez régulièrement mais tout dépendra de mon travail. _

* * *

**Chapitre 2: **Départ...

_De sa place, l'oncle Vernon avait pris un calepin et avait commencé à écrire tout ce qu'il jugeait utile. Il était directeur d'une entreprise de plus de cinq cent personnes, il n'était pas dit qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas pour protéger les derniers membres de sa famille._

_C'est ainsi que s'effectuèrent les premiers changements chez les Dursley depuis la mort de leur fils, ils commençaient lentement à réaliser qu'il ne reviendrait pas mais qu'ils avaient un neveu..._

Lorsque Vernon eut finit de compléter son calepin, il en fit part à sa femme et son neveu. A chaque activité était jointe à un nom, chacun ayant la responsabilité de s'en occuper dans les plus brefs délais.

_1° Contacter l'agent immobilier-Vernon_

_2°Vendre la grunnings-Vernon _

_3°Tenir les voisins à l'écart-Pétunia_

_4°Créer de nouvelles identités-Vernon_

_5°Eloigner le monde magique-Harry_

_6°Créer de nouvelles apparences-Pétunia_

_7°Créer un nouveau compte bancaire-Vernon_

_8°Empaqueter les affaires-Harry_

La liste n'était pas définitive mais elle résumait assez bien l'idée. La vente de la maison et de l'entreprise furent vite terminées, en revanche, créer de nouvelles apparence prit du temps, presque un mois, Pétunia avait fait des merveilles. Un sacré régime pour Vernon lui avait déjà fait perdre une dizaine de kilos, le sport qu'il était obligé de faire quotidiennement ayant beaucoup aidé. De plus, sa moustache, dont il était si fier, avait totalement été rasée par sa femme, laquelle en rêvait depuis des années mais n'avait jamais trouvé de bon prétexte. Enfin, ses cheveux avaient été teints en noir.

Pétunia s'était également imposé des changements discrets mais qui la changeaient beaucoup. Des kilos en plus lui donnaient à présent l'air moins squelettique, elle s'était également teint les cheveux en noir et en avait changé la coupe. Difficilement, elle avait abandonné ses lentilles de contact pour une paire de lunettes fine et délicate. Enfin, son plus grand problème, elle avait changé de garde robe. Elle avait abandonné toutes ses robes qui lui donnait l'air de la parfaite femme au foyer et de banlieue-un peu comme dans les vieux films- pour un look plus décontracté.

Harry avait également pris quelques kilos en plus. Et bien qu'il ait l'air toujours chétif, le sport qu'il avait pratiqué avec son oncle lui avait procuré quelques muscles discrets. Le plus gros problème avait été sa cicatrice, impossible à cacher sous du fond de teint car en relief, Pétunia lui avait pris un rendez-vous chez un chirurgien, pour la lui enlever au laser, et, en effet, sa cicatrice n'était presque plus visible. Pour ce qui était des cheveux- un nid d'oiseaux reconnaissable entre mille dixit sa tante- elle l'avait emmené chez un coiffeur qui avait désépaissit sa crinière, ce qui avait permis de leur donner une vrai coupe, un peu longue, semblable à celle de Drago Malfoy. Enfin, une paire de lunette discrète et rectangulaire remplaça ses anciens culs de bouteille et un nouveau style vestimentaire simple et discret avait fait son apparition. Harry Potter avait l'air de n'importe quel lycéen timide et réservé.

Leur nouvelle identité fut également une affaire vite réglée, le couple Dursley était devenu le couple Bryan, composé de Anaïs Bryan et de Jonathan Bryan, et l'horrible neveu était devenu le fils timide, Ariel Bryan.

* * *

Ce ne fut vers la fin juillet que le drame faillit arriver. Harry et Pétunia étaient seuls à Privet Drive, Vernon étant partit vérifier l'installation de la nouvelle maison à l'autre bout de la terre lorsqu'une lettre arriva. Les Weasley venaient chercher Harry plus tôt pour l'entrainer.

Aussitôt qu'il lut le message, Harry sauta sur ses pieds et dévala l'escalier en criant après sa tante. Celle-ci, entendant la panique dans la voix de celui qui se ferait bientôt passer pour son fils, vint à sa rencontre. A peine le message délivré qu'elle blanchit de peur qu'on lui enlève encore un membre de sa famille puis rougit de colère, ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui faire ça. C'était son neveu, et elle en était la tutrice. Reprenant ses esprits, elle donna ses consignes à son presque fils: prendre un maximum d'objets et partir à l'hôtel, heureusement, la plupart des valises avaient déjà été emmenées dans leur nouvelle demeure.

S'exécutant, Harry songea à tout le mal que le monde sorcier lui avait fait, toute cette discrimination, toute cette guerre, pour ceux qui vivaient dans le monde moldu, il était difficile de s'adapter, les enfants ne bénéficiaient pas de la même base, possédaient une culture différente et il leur manquait un nom pour pouvoir s'imposer dans les postes hauts gradés, ainsi, seuls ceux ayant plusieurs générations de sorciers dirigeaient le monde. Oui, la magie était une des meilleures choses qui lui soit arrivée mais elle demande une trop grande contrepartie et il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Se rappelant des évènements récents, il sortit de ses pensées et composa le numéro de son oncle.

-Allo, oncle Vernon, oui, c'est moi, on doit quitter la maison, ils viennent bientôt me chercher. Oui, à l'hôtel Rit'z, à bientôt.

Il raccrocha et, prenant les derniers bibelots, s'enfuit dans la voiture que sa tante démarra.

Le soir même, Harry Potter était recherché par toutes les autorités et, une semaine plus tard, la famille Bryan passa les contrôles au frontière sans problème, Ariel Bryan vivrait désormais pour lui et sa famille et plus pour des inconnus.

* * *

_Voilà, bientôt l'arrivée à Forks, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours._

_Biz._

_PS: Un grand merci (encore) à toi, la ptite coquine._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello tout le monde, voici donc le chapitre corrigé ( il était corrigé depuis longtemps mais j'ai mis du temps à uploader, excusez moi)_

_Amuusez-vous bien à le lire. _

_Le prochain chapitre a été envoyé à ma bêta, il sera donc prochaienment sur le site. Bizoux, et merci pour vos reviews et conseils._

* * *

**Chapitre 3:** Déménagement...

Le soir même, Harry Potter était recherché par toutes les autorités et, une semaine plus tard, la famille Bryan passa les contrôles aux frontières sans problème, Ariel Bryan vivrait désormais pour lui et sa famille et plus pour des inconnus.

Du côté du monde sorcier, dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, c'était la débandade, partout on courrait, on nettoyait, on mettait un peu d'ordre. La veille, ils avaient reçu un message du Directeur qui informait les habitants de sa venue avec Harry.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'éminent sorcier se déplaçait au quartier général mais cette fois-ci, il comptait y séjourner pour un certain temps car il désirait former lui-même Harry, afin de le préparer à son futur combat.

Et donc tout le monde était agité lorsque le Directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie passa le seuil de la porte. Souriant en voyant le jeune Ronald Weasley s'enfuir dans les étages pour échapper au ménage, il alla directement en direction des cris qu'il entendait la cuisine.

Une fois son but atteint, et le reste de la maisonnée face à lui, il donna ses premières instructions.

-Je vais chercher Harry juste après avoir mis au point le déroulement de ces vacances avec vous, commença-t-il d'une voix calme, attirant par là l'attention de tous les habitants du Square, et de celle de Ronald Weasley qui était redescendu discrètement face au silence soudain.

Parcourant du regard son auditoire, il continua son discours d'une voix plus ferme.

-Comme vous le savez, Harry s'entrainera avec moi, pour cela il devra avoir des repas complets, je compte sur vous Molly. Il devra également se lever tôt, je vous demande donc, les enfants, de ne pas le distraire plus que nécessaire le soir et durant la nuit, pas de blagues et pas de questions incessantes ou il ne sera jamais prêt à faire face à Tom.

D'un regard appuyé aux adolescents, il s'assura que le message était passé avant de continuer.

-Bon, il reste un dernier point à mettre en place, l'année dernière, il a mal vécu la mort de son parrain et est tombé en dépression, n'oubliez pas qu'il ne peut se permettre de telles actions, il doit être fort et de ne pas flancher. Néanmoins, je peux comprendre qu'il ait besoin d'une pause, alors pour son anniversaire, je lui accorderai sa journée de libre, une fête sera organisée ici-même et toute sortie évidemment interdite. Je compte sur vous pour faire les préparatifs de manière discrète. Je vais maintenant aller le chercher, Tonks, Maugrey, venez avec moi, on ne peut jamais prévoir les réactions de sa famille.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il transplana dans une rue sombre bordant Privet Drive avec les deux autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

La jeune métamorphe, malgré sa maladresse, pouvait se montrer redoutable lorsqu'on s'en prenait aux valeurs qu'elle défendait. Elle pourrait être utile contre les moldus qui hébergeaient Harry si ceux-ci faisaient des histoires.

Quand à Alastor, malgré la perte de son œil magique dans une bataille, il conservait une apparence suffisamment effrayante pour empêcher les moldus d'être trop… impétueux.

Après avoir changé leur tenue par quelque chose de plus discret, les trois se dirigèrent d'un pas assuré vers la maison. Passant sans le voir près du panneau qui bordait la propriété.

Inspirant et échangeant un dernier regard avec les deux aurors, il éleva la main et frappa trois coups secs et assurés sur le panneau de bois.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le bon vouloir de la famille.

Tout en patientant, le directeur laissa courir son regard sur son entourage et ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer quelques menus détails. La barrière n'avait visiblement pas été repeinte cet été, quant au parterre de fleurs, son entretien avait visiblement été bâclé, les fleurs semblaient assoiffées et les mauvaises herbes couvraient les pieds des rosiers qui n'avaient pas été taillés, tout ça sans parler de la pelouse inégale et jaunissante.

Visiblement, les Dursley avait laissé Harry tranquille cette année, tant mieux, il avait pu se reposer et se retrouvera en pleine forme pour l'entrainement que le directeur lui réservait.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Maugrey froncer les sourcils avant de parcourir la façade du regard. Intrigué, celui-ci décida de prendre la parole.

-Professeur Dumbledore, je sais qu'une lettre a été envoyée à Potter pour le prévenir de notre arrivée mais cette maison à l'air vide, êtes-vous certains qu'il était au courant ?

Le vieux sorcier observa à son tour la façade. Bien que les volets soient baissés, tout le monde pouvait s'apercevoir qu'aucune lumière ne filtrait, de plus, aucun bruit ne passait la porte d'entrée. Le doute s'inséra en lui.

Etait-il possible que les Dursley aient encore empêché le garçon de revenir dans son monde ? Mais dans ce cas, comment se faisait-il que les protections posées sur le survivant n'aient pas fonctionné ?

Son esprit explorait toutes les solutions possibles. Le garçon était-il parti de son plein gré ? Ou était-ce des Mangemorts qui le retenaient ? Mais dans ce cas, comment se faisait-il qu'aucune trace de lutte n'était visible, que les alarmes n'aient pas été déclenchées ?

Les détails qu'il avait alors remarqués lui revinrent en mémoire, est-ce que tout cela était lié ? La voix de Tonks l'interrompit dans ses pensées et l'empêcha de continuer sa réflexion plus loin.

-Professeur ? Peut-être qu'un voisin peut en savoir plus ? Nous devrions aller leur demander…

Avant même qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, le directeur s'était dirigé vers la maison voisine où la femme qui lui ouvrit lui fournit tous les détails qu'il voulait savoir.

Oui, la maison était à vendre, oui, les habitants avaient déménagé subitement il y a une semaine, oui, le neveu était parti avec et n'avait pas l'air d'y aller contre sa volonté. Non, leur fils n'était pas parti avec car le pauvre avait été victime d'un accident et en était mort. La femme était intarissable sur le sujet mais le Directeur n'écoutait déjà plus. Potter avait fui. De son plein gré. Après qu'il lui ait révélé la prophétie… Visiblement sa dépression avait été plus sérieuse que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les trois sorciers étaient revenus au quartier général, et pendant que les deux aurors racontaient le récit aux autres membres de l'Ordre, Albus Dumbledore réfléchissait. Harry était la clé de la guerre, aucune victoire ou défaite n'était possible sans lui. Il devait donc revenir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et si possible, avant que le Lord Noir ne prenne trop de pouvoirs, sinon, la défaite était assurée pour le camp de la lumière.

Quand il remarqua que tout le monde le regardait, dans l'attente, il partagea ses pensées et conclut en formant des équipes de recherche du Survivant**.**

Tout en quittant la salle, il ne put que remarquer les regards déçus de l'Ordre face à la réaction de leur sauveur…

Oui, Harry Potter était indispensable à cette guerre et tous les sorciers feraient leur maximum pour le trouver. Personne ne fit attention au demi géant qui souriait dans l'ombre.

De l'autre côté du continent, la famille Bryan s'installait dans sa nouvelle demeure.

Cette dernière, contrairement au quatre Privet Drive ne se Trouvait pas en banlieue mais se trouvait près du centre. L'habitation était petite et n'attirait pas l'attention mais restait coquette.

La nouvelle chambre d'Ariel se trouvait à l'étage, et, soigneusement entreposées dans le grenier, étaient cachées les affaires d'école qu'il n'utiliserait dorénavant plus. Sa baguette restait cependant sur lui, au cas où.

Entrant dans sa chambre pour y mettre de l'ordre, Bryan eut la surprise de voir une chambre lumineuse dont la fenêtre donnait sur le parc extérieur. Son lit, situé en dessous de la fenêtre, était fait en acajou, comme le reste des meubles. Les draps étaient posés dessus ainsi que diverses boîtes contenant ses affaires.

Les habits furent rapidement rangés dans les armoires et commodes mais ses possession prirent plus de temps, comment avait-il pu mettre autant d'affaires dans son ancienne chambre de Privet Drive, cela le dépassait, il était certain d'avoir moins d'objets avant…

Ce ne fut que trois heures plus tard qu'il parvint à tout caser et à descendre aider sa tante. Cette dernière était occupée avec les couverts et ustensiles de cuisine tandis que son oncle s'était approprié le salon. Ce fut avec de grands yeux qu'il put contempler la table de la cuisine débordant de tartes et autres desserts.

Le petit ricanement de sa tante le tira de sa contemplation, visiblement, elle avait intercepté son air stupéfié.

-Des cadeaux de bienvenue de nos nouveaux voisins. Je ne verrai plus jamais quelqu'un qui déménage de la même façon, et il est certain que je n'offrirai plus de nourriture…

Sa phrase fut justement coupée par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Après lui avoir fait signe que c'était son tour d'y aller, Anaïs se remit au rangement.

Ariel ouvrit donc la porte, un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage. A peine son visage fut aperçu que le visiteur inconnu parla.

-Bonjour, je suis Charlie Swan

Ariel ne savait que répondre, de naturel toujours timide, il n'avait jamais su réellement maintenir une conversation, c'était les autres qui parlaient la plupart du temps, aussi, rendit-il simplement son salut, et il eut la joie de voir l'inconnu continuer sur sa route comme si c'est tout ce qu'il attendait.

-Je suis le commandant de police du quartier, je voulais simplement vous souhaiter une bienvenue mais vos parents ne sont-ils pas là ?

Un sourire légèrement sadique fleurit sur les lèvres du jeune homme, la vengeance lui était servie sur un plateau d'argent.

-Si bien sur, mais peut-être devriez vous entrer, je suis sur qu'elle sera ravie de boire un café avec vous.

Il eut le temps d'entendre le petit cri de sa tante et le rire de son oncle avant que le policier n'accepte avec grand enthousiasme… Et qu'il fut chassé de la maison par sa tante qui ne voulait plus le voir avant que tous les habitants du quartier soient venus lui souhaiter la bienvenue...

La dernière chose qu'il remarqua avant de fermer la porte fut la… chose que tenait le chef de police… Etait-ce même mangeable ?

* * *

_Voila, c'est fini, je vous poste le prochain chapitre dèsqu'il est corrigé, gros bisous à tous_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello tout le monde, voici donc le chapitre 4, veuillez m'xcusez des fautes syntaxiques ou orthographiques mais n'ayant pas de nouvelle de ma béta, je vous ai posté le chapitre sans relecture de sa part. Je vous promets de le remplacer des qu'il est corrigé et que j'ai le temps._

_Amusez-vous bien à le lire. _

_Egalement un grand merci pour vos reviews, elle me font chaud au coeur de voir que ma fic est appréciée. _

_En ce qui concerne les diverses questions posées, certaines connaîtront des réponses dans le chapitres 5._

* * *

**Chapitre 3:** Souvenirs...

_Il eut le temps d'entendre le petit cri de sa tante et le rire de son oncle avant que le policier n'accepte avec grand enthousiasme… Et qu'il fut chassé de la maison par sa tante qui ne voulait plus le voir avant que tous les habitants du quartier ne soient venus lui souhaiter la bienvenue..._

_La dernière chose qu'il remarqua avant de fermer la porte fut la… chose que tenait le chef de police… Etait-ce même mangeable ?_

Ariel regarda la porte fermée derrière lui, visiblement, sa tante et son oncle n'avaient pas besoin de son aide pour ranger les affaires. Qu'allait-il faire ? Haussant les épaule, il fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à descendre les quelques marches quand la portes s'entrouvrit de nouveau et que son oncle lui lança quelques chose qu'il rattrapa par réflexe. Et la porte se referma après une réplique hautement amusée

-Tu risques d'en avoir besoin. Je pense qu'elle était sérieuse en te disant de ne pas revenir avant le souper.

Ariel examina le paquet mou et informe que son oncle lui avait envoyé avant de gémir devant sa signification. Un k-way. Et qui dit k-way dit pluie. Il détestait la pluie par-dessus-tout.

Elle était froide et s'infiltrait partout, les gouttes d'eau prenaient un malin plaisir à s'enfouir sous les vêtements pour glisser le long du cou et descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale, donnant des frissons à son porteur.

Et puis, après, quand les vêtements trempés collaient à la peau, grattaient et irritaient tout ce qu'ils touchaient. La sensation de froid alors se démultipliait et, à tous les coups, donnait un rhume.

Il grogna tout en regardant le ciel. Celui-ci, gris et bas, indiquait très clairement que le temps n'allait pas rester sec, il avait intérêt à se trouver rapidement un café pour s'abriter.

Ariel se dépêcha donc le long de la route, espérant découvrir dans cette ville presque vide un refuge qui ferait son bonheur tout en songeant à la future vengeance de sa tante.

Il savait qu'elle se vengerait, elle le faisait toujours, et elle était une sadique cachée… Il sa rappela un évènement bien particulier...

Ce jour là, il était dans la cuisine, Poudlard avait déjà fermés ses portes et était un peu en avance sur l'école moldue de son cousin qui devrait y retourner pour ses résultats une semaine plus tard.

Il se rappelait très nettement la sonnerie stridente du téléphone et des bruits de pas précipités de sa tante.

Ensuite, sa tante avait vite déchanté. C'était une amie qui téléphonait car elle avait cru voir Duldley à la librairie en face de chez elle, celle-ci était presque sur de l'avoir vu dérober un magasine pornographique… Aussitôt, Pétunia s'était écriée :

-Duddy, mon petit Duldley, mais non, Charlotte, il est évident que tu as du confondre, mon petit garçon est actuellement à la maison, il prend son bain… Mais oui, je comprends, après tout, on n'est jamais sur avec tout ces voyous, mais je te rassure… Oui, bien sur… »

Après avoir raccroché le téléphone, sa tante n'avait pas dit un mot, pas bougé pendant une minute, puis, s'était précipitée dans la chambre de Duldley, Harry se douta bien qu'elle découvrit la cachette secrète de son cousin, cachette qui contenait bien plus que quelque magasines volés… Des sous vêtement féminins, des jouets sexuels et des tiquets pour des boîtes de strip tease complétaient sa collection. Mais sa tante n'avait rien dit, elle s'était tue, à sa grande surprise.

Au début, Harry avait cru qu'elle s'était dégonflée, où qu'elle préférait fermer les yeux, il s'était imaginé qu'elle avait chercher des excuses à son cousin: ça devait provenir d'un ami, le pauvre petit ne savait même pas que c'était là ou ce que c'était,... il s'était même attendu à être tenu pour responsable, mais rien n'était venu.

Dudley ignorait même que sa mère puisse soupçonner sa petite incartade.

Enfin, ça, s'était jusqu'à la remise des résultats, Pétunia les avait emmené tous les deux à l'école privée, un grand sourire sur son visage… Et là, l'horreur avait commencé.

Les bulletins avaient été remis avec plus ou moins de satisfaction et les familles s'appétaient à partir quand le directeur annonça l'arrivée de Pétunia Dursley sur l'estrade. Surpris, tout le monde s'était rassis et avait attendu son discours.

Pétunia avait alors parlé du sexe, brut, cru, elle avait dénoncé les tentations omniprésentes dans la société d'aujourd'hui et avait continué en disant que c'était de leur devoir de s'occuper de cette dégradation des bonnes mœurs.

Pétunia avait aussi abordé pour les adolescents la bonne conduite à tenir avec son partenaire et les MST. Elle avait pris plaisir en détaillant le rôle des femmes ou hommes-dont elle parlait en tant qu'objet- dans les magasines pornographiques.

Et elle avait terminé en insistant que dorénavant, des cours d'éducation sexuel seraient ajoutés au programme.

Le plus humiliant pour Duldley n'avait pas été l'objet du discours en lui-même, ou même les remarques de ses camarades, le pire avait été d'être pris en exemple modèle à chacun des arguments de sa mère.

Après cet épisode, Dudley n'avait plus jamais osé ouvrir un magasine autre que celui des jeux vidéos, de peur que sa mère ne s'en aperçoive et ne prenne des mesures radicales…

Ariel fut sortit de ses pensées par une sensation de froid le long de son visage et il grogna. La pluie.

Motivé à l'idée d'arriver au chaud, il se mit à courir afin de trouver un café, un magasin ouvert, n'importe quoi où il pourrait être à l'abri.

Malheureusement pour lui, quand il trouva l'objet tant recherché, la fine pluie du début avait fait place à une mini tempête et il était trempé des pieds à la tête.

C'est avec soulagement que le garçon s'assit sur la banquette et mis un cetain temps avant de s'apercevoir qu'une personne l'avait suivi en souriant. Ce n'est qu'en sentant la main sur son épaule qu'il revint au présent.

* * *

De l'autre côté de l'Altlantique, en grand secret, un homme jubilait, pour un peu, il en aurait dansé. Mais il se retenait, il ne fallait pas attirer les soupçons. Il observa l'oiseau qui s'était posé sur son perchoir avec les yeux brillant, oui… Maintenant, tout irait bien, il n'y aurait plus de problème, peu importe qui l'espionnait, il ne s'en souciait pas, Harry allait bien aller.

Il avait pris son destin en main et jamais il ne verrait ses yeux souillés par l'horreur du meurtre. Il se rappelait encore Harry quand il avait onze ans, tout innocent et tellement chétif, il lui arrivait à peine en haut des cuisses. Et déjà à cet âge là, il n'avait peur de rien, comme lorsqu'il s'était penché au dessus du wagonnet pour observé les stalagmites…

Un éclat de rire lui échappa et il décida de fêter dignement la liberté de ce petit gars.

Rapidement, Hagrid prit sa veste en peau de castors et, sans se soucier de la personne qui le suivait, partit au trois balais fêter cet événement… Tout en laissant la chouette blanche se reposer dans sa cabane.

* * *

_Voila, c'est fini, jechange le chapitre dès qu'il est corrigé, gros bisous à tous._


End file.
